


close your eyes. can you feel it?

by orphan_account



Category: Oxenfree (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Lowercase, POV Second Person, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Repetition, title blatantly stolen from the best image on the planet there arent even any tvs in this, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the tv is alive.
Kudos: 26





	close your eyes. can you feel it?

you wake up with a start, the buzzing in the back of your head receding slightly. it's been there since that night, the frantic clicking as you turn the radio dial, the deafening roar of the ghostly triangle, the unnatural sounds of the forest at midnight that you just can't seem to shake.

you aren't on edwards island anymore.

you can hear the flipping of pages from jonas's room next to yours. jonas is likely pouring all the thoughts he can into the small notebook he bought ~~the day after~~ six days ago, with the vain hope that they would stop swirling around his head. you have no such outlet.

you aren't on edwards island anymore.

ren tried to teach you things he was taught by his therapist; breathe in for four seconds, hold it for four more- but you could never get past that part. the ghosts wouldn't let you breathe. just thinking about them, thinking about being possessed, having your body stolen, flickers of yourself trying to get it back while the ghosts just laugh makes you hyperventilate. breathing will forever be a conscious effort for you.

you aren't on edwards island anymore.

clarissa hasn't made an effort to speak to any of you. that, you can understand. she had it worse, so much worse, than alexjonasnonaren who still had the audacity to say that they were traumatised when they were conscious for most of the night, when they were fucking around on the island being useless when her body was being held captive, when when when-  
you stop. you know that that's not right, you've told yourself and have been told that that's not right, but you can't shake the idea that if you actually tried then clarissa wouldn't scowl at the very sight of you.

you aren't on edwards island anymore.

you rub at the uneven skin on your left arm, wincing slightly at your own touch. you roll over to check the time but your clock is blinking midnight, has been for the past four days but you can't be bothered to get up and fix it so you just berate yourself for your own apathy in your mind. you know that jonas has only left the house once since then, to go check on ren, which is more than you've been able to. how pathetic you must be, not even being able to make yourself get up and make sure that your best friend is alright, just wallowing in your own pity. the buzzing in the back of your head grows to a roar as you shut your eyes tight and will yourself to sleep.

you're back on edwards island.


End file.
